Communal Showers
by Goggled Monkey
Summary: To fall in love and have every thing you ever wanted just offered to you. A dream right? But still people just don't have sex without feeling something right? Right? Hiyako/Miyari Lemon scented yuri.


Disclaimers, Comments, Warnings and Dedications: 

Mmmmm. This is my first stint into the world of femslash/Yuri/Shoujo ai. Well first time writing anyway. It's a gift to a very pesky, git of a friend who requested this coupling. Well ok he's not that bad. He's my buddy but he now owes me big. ^_^ Ok then I hope y'all enjoy. 

I do not own Digimon. I own other stuff but not that. Who ever owns them owns them and I'm making no money blah diddy blah blah blah 

Dedicated to Jello boi of course. You better appreciate this you whiny git. Lol ;) Don't forget to review. 

This fic contains bad and naughty language, naughty actions, and naughty lemony stuff between two girls. If you no likey you no read got it? 

Oh yes and I finished this fic up late at night so all weird spelling is my fault and not the fault of my beta Catalyst. 

******** 

Life has a funny way of taking people, abusing them until breaking points and spitting their carcass onto a freeway. Perhaps a harsh way to describe it but those were the very words Hikari used in those aftermath years of her relationship with Miyako 

Pretty Miyako. Always hidden behind false masks. She wanted to be the tough one, the strong one ever since Mimi had punched out Sukamon. Actually it was before that. When Hikari first met her. She had wanted to be like the cool kids, hadn't she? A lackey like persona that followed the crowd for fear of being left in the dregs, behind in the deserted field with only litter for company. 

That had been one of Hikari's worries, hadn't it? When she became good friends with the purpled locked holder of love. Hikari had always been that perfect popular girl. She worried Miyako wasn't even a real friend, just a parasitical leach, latching on, digging claws and teeth in and suckling off her blood. Maybe it was vanity. Maybe it was sick paranoia. Maybe it was and maybe she hated her poor little rich girl self but the dark thoughts remained, twittering at her skull as though she were a madwoman bricked in a rookery. Every day black beady eyes of her doubtful thoughts stared down on her. 

She tried to stay neutral, just in case. She didn't want to get too close. People had always only loved her for her image. Hadn't TK and Davis? So Kari kept aloof, at least in her mind. At least, she thought she was aloof. Soon though her jogress partner became her friend, then her best friend. 

Then the unspeakable had happened. 

She had fallen in love. 

Well no, that's not entirely true. First, she fell in lust. She kept her eyes on her friend, worried for her. Miyako always worried about silly things. Her weight, her hair, her clothes. Hikari watched to see if there were any imperfections to give early warnings, just in case. She never noticed anything. 

Not true. She began to notice things. Like an absence of imperfections. Like silky lavender hair. Cream skin. Taunt skin. Kari noticed how as they grew up Miyako's clothes shrunk and her breast's swelled and pressed against sheer fabric. The purple hared girl wore mini skirts and baby tees, halter tops and low pulled hip huggers. At first, Hikari thought she was just comparing sizes. In her mind she justified, wondering at what must be a C cup as opposed to Hikari's B. Of course that never explain the long stares when Miya's green eyes were focused on a magazine or how Hikari always grabbed opportunities to look down v necked blouses. 

When she first realized for sure what she was doing they were in math class. She was studying Miyako instead of equations and her eyes fixated themselves on the girl's neck. Smooth pinks perhaps a bit flush warm marble flesh. Her twittering raven changed in her mind now as she looked upon Miyako. Truthfully, they seemed more naughty now. A bit vampiric as Hikari gazed at that skin. There was unexplainable warmth growing below her belly, a dull itch. A good itch, tingly and heavy. Her mouth watered. All seemed natural and up to that point she was swimming in Denial River, acting like this was natural. Then her mind wondered. 

_What does Miyako's skin taste like?_

That was the point and from then on she knew. From then on she yearned, lusted, cried, touched herself late at night and cried more. 

How would Miyako's skin taste? Sweet? Sharp and spicy? She'd lick her fingers and wonder if the skin would bare the salty taste of her own. 

It was amazing she kept such a secret to herself. From her friends. From her brother. From Miyako. Or at least how long she kept it. 

It was the first day at their collage though that got her. It was their dorms. Not even that they shared a room. Hikari had figured she could resist that. No. It was the communal showers. After those, all bets were off. 

As girls they changed together in locker rooms, in each other's rooms. The quick jerky movements where underwear stayed on and faces turned pointedly away. That was no where near the agony of showering with the person you lusted after. The person you loved. 

Watching Miyako stripped and wet, running a bar of soap over light skin, white suds spreading and dripping down, milk and cream. No one could keep their cool. 

Then their dorms at night, their beds close together. There was no way she could ignore that even if she wanted to, the sounds coming from Miyako's side of the room. The pants and gasps and shifting sounds of cloth as a body wiggled. No one could ignore those sounds or the pleased whimpers. Not her at least. Once a night she'd have to slip out to the bathroom to calm herself down release the tensions that she could barely contain. 

She fell in love but it was still the lust that got her. Her love didn't irk at her much. She wasn't to the point of writing poetry and spouting it. Her lust though had her at the point of jumping Miyako in the hall and snatching a grope before she was beat off. 

It was a warm spring afternoon. She had gone into the joint dorm to grab a book and stopped in the doorway gasping with surprise. 

Miyako was there already in the dorm room. She must have just come from the showers, water trailed in silver lines down her shoulders to be eaten by the blue towel clutched to her shapely form. Dark spots appeared on the carpet below her feet. Hikari's heart caught in her mouth. 

Her goddess was beautiful. The towel was too short, too short, gods just right. What was it, a tea towel? Fuck, yeah. Stopping only just at the curve of her ass, starting only halfway down those breasts. They were there to see in almost all their glory, round and smooth. Motor functions ceased as she looked at the wet almost naked body. Hair heavy with water draped down the shoulders framing the face free of glasses wide green eyes focusing on Hikari. 

"Hey Kari. How are you?" The green eyes dropped from Hikari's face looking now at a rock band poster on the wall. Miyako looked nervous like she was caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar, like her parents had found her weed. Scratch that. Guilt like her parents had walked in on her doing dirty things to herself. Had Hikari done that last one? Dirty images sprung to mind and that warm itch spread like wild fire down her pants and across her chest. 

"I'm fine." She'd never be an actor with her voice cracking like that. 

"You sure? You sound funny." 

"Fine." She shouldn't lick her lips like that. It made her seem so obvious. 

The eyes trained back on her and Hikari was beginning to sweat, shifting uncomfortably under those eyes. 

"Kari do you...do you want to have sex with me?" 

Blam, like a wooden plank across the face. 

"What? No!" 

Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god! 

What had she done? Had she checked Miyako out to obviously? 

"I think you do." 

Since when did she think of any one but herself? How had the goddess bitch found the fuck out? Oh god oh god. 

"Don't be stupid ok Miyako?" Not funny. Please be a joke. 

"I'm not stupid Kari. I've seen you look at me in the shower." 

"I..." 

"I've seen you and I've been thinking about it." Miyako chewed her lower lip in that way that made Hikari's heart cry out in adoration. Or it would if it hadn't stop by shock over load. "I think that if you want to I want to." 

Hikari's heart stopped again then started up in frenzy thudding in her chest. This wasn't real. This was only a delicious dream. 

"W-what?" She could only stutter, she was frozen, the twittering voices had died and all that existed was tea towel clothed Miyako propositing her. Moving closer, slipping hand under Hikari's shirt. 

"If you want to?" The voice was left of with a question but those eyes already knew the answer. Just as Hikari knew as the whole world must know. 

So Miyako knew about the shower gazes. Did she know of the fantasy too? Hikari's shirt was pulled off. 

It wasn't as sexy as she had planned it in her head. She had seen rose petals and scented candles glowing around a huge queen sized bed. She would be in red lingerie and Miyako would lie back blushing in the candlelight an inviting smile grazing her lips. They would be in love and it would be a wonderful celebration of that. 

Instead she had to content with a dirty bedroom, her panties with flowers and a faded sports bra. The thin blinds hardly kept out the afternoon sun and Miya didn't blush but went straight to work. She dropped her towel and kissed Hikari. 

Miyako's breath smelt slightly of alcohol and when they kissed Kari could taste the trace of those damn cigarettes. Smokey and thick the taste clung to the girl's mouth and coated Kari's tongue. Quickly stripped free of clothing Kari fell onto the larger naked form of her friend. She slid against the soft still wet skin marvelling at the feel on her thighs. 

She'd always remember years to come. She'd remember Miya that way. She'd remember that night. Glinting body below her. Pouting lips issuing sounds of surprised pleasure, tongue tracing her lips, hands tracing her hip, breasts. 

Soft skin and even softer gasps. How Miya's eyes went wide and wild and their bodies slipped together lower. How they rocked their hips as sparks ran through their bodies. How two hands griped the dip of her lower back pressing her harder. A mouth latched onto her neck kissing and sucking and she just gasped closing her eyes. Lights danced behind her eyes and the sparks roared into a fire and a long loud sound trailed out of her throat. 

Then they both lay gasping still slightly entwined. Sweat and lower dampness the air was filled with deep animal scents. Less of a musk and more a thick bodily smell like deeply gored earth. Miyako stretched beside Kari pulled away. Then the small shy smile came. The purple locked girl leaned in and Hikari's breath caught. A small pale hand (French manicured nails) patted her bare damp shoulder. 

She knew something was wrong then. It was the sisterly pat that gave it away. The relived grin that replaced Miyako's nervous one. The normality that she sat up. Kari sat up too covering her breast with an arm suddenly unsure. 

"Kari. I just wanna you know thank you." 

"For...why?" 

It was Miyako's turn to look surprised. She brushed wet hair away from her round wide eyes. Her hair was still wet from the showers the smell of lilac in it's mussed tangles. 

"Well for all of it. I mean when I did it I'm glad it was with you. I don't think I could have gotten the guts with some other girl." 

"Wh-what?" 

What did that mean? That didn't sound like a proclamation of love or even an offer to be fuck buddies. 

"I-I mean trying IT out with another girl. You know like... it always happens at college. Every one does it once right? I mean that's why we... because..." Miyako's voice became unsure and afraid. 

Hikari's breath stopped turned to sludge in her mouth. Her nostrils filled with sand. A sound screeched through her ears. 

The sound? It was her heart breaking. Shattering. A crystal vase smashed against concrete. Dark fluid escaping. In those two seconds though she betrayed nothing. 

Say something, you dumb bitch! 

"Yeah I know what you mean Miya. I mean, every one has one of these experiences at college." How did her voice sound so calm? 

Miyako giggled again total relief filling her face. The relief that they thought the same. No emotional baggage right? "Yeah. Eww. Could you imagine actually dating a girl for real? Being a real les. Ick. I don't know how they do it." 

"Y-yeah. It's just...weird." 

"Which is why I'm thanking you. Because I did it with you I didn't have to with a real box eater." The purple haired girl smirked again grabbing for her glasses not even seeing her best friend's stricken expression. She slipped off the bed and began dressing pulling on a pair of jeans and a red shirt. 

"Are you ok, Kari?" 

"Yes." 

No. 

No no no. The world crashed around her ears. She couldn't understand the language. Air turned acidic in her throat and her skin blacked in flame and pulled from bleached bones 

"I'm fine." She added with a smile, calm. Betraying nothing. 

"Hey, you know. If you want any hot water for your shower you better go now." 

Hikari turned away from Miyako and a tear slid down her face. 

"Good idea. See you later Miya." 

To the world everything stayed the same. Miyako buzzed happily around her dorm preparing for her next class, glad that was over with. There had been no dogma, no apocalypse for any one else. But to Hikari Yagami the world was over and her soul burnt to grey ash in the event. She collapsed in the communal showers, sobbing. 

In the aftermath years of their relationship perhaps they grew apart but Miyako was unsure of the why. And Hikari never let on. Just played the good carcass left to rot upon the freeway. 

FIN 

******** 

Gee wasn't that a fun romp? Ok it's over with. Please leave your name and review by clicking the magic button. 

^_^ 

Ciao 


End file.
